Flying Scotsman
Flying Scotsman *'First Appearance:' Scot-free *'Friends:' Everyone (except enemies) *'Enemies:' Unknown *'Voiced By:' Melad Moshiri Flying Scotsman (Gordon's last surviving brother) is a famous engine from the mainland who comes to visit from time to time. Bio Flying Scotsman has had an incredible career in his heyday and enjoys his visits to Sodor very much. He was a witness to Henry's humiliating "tender incident" as well as Henry's "Super Rescue". He later came to Sodor again to find Gordon pulling a goods train, on which he commented on how times had changed! Flying Scotsman pulled a special enthusiast train that was blocked by a rock slide. It was eventually cleared thanks to the combined efforts of Bill, Ben, Harold, Diesel 10, Sidney, and Thumper. He befriended Scruff the Scruncher and gave him his spare whistle. Flying Scotsman stuck up for Percy when he thought Henry was being overbearing and rude. After discovering the truth behind the saddle tank's sullen behavior, he shrewdly comments on the effect karma can have on an engine! Flying Scotsman found himself quite bored during the later days of his visit to the island, which had been prolonged by The Little Western Extension Project. He was supposed to be the line's flagship engine along with Patriot, but due to the latter's disappearance, not much could be done. He later went in search of Scruff, and after finding him, was introduced to Scruff's 'Crew', consisting of Stanley, Hank (whom he had already met), and Whiff (whose smell made Flying Scotsman balk a little). Sir Robert Norramby then arrived on Gordon, revealing that he had set up a surprise for Flying Scotsman by setting up an excursion to Ulfstead Castle. Flying Scotsman was utterly delighted by this news, and the 2 set off to collect their train. On the way they meet 'Arry and Bert, who sarcastically praise the Flying Scotsman. Upon arriving at Barrow in Furness, the pair waits as D261 and D199 pass with a goods train. After the goods train passes the 2 set off, reminiscing of the old days on the LNER along the way. The excursion goes without fault until they are stopped by a red flag, where he and Gordon are informed of the runaway diesel engines. Gordon and the Flying Scotsman devise a plan to overtake the runaways and warn those at the Mine Junction, overtaking the diesels with no trouble. They hurry onward to the refinery, warning workman and machines alike of the impending disaster. Following the incident, Flying Scotsman takes sometime to himself, reflecting on the changing state of Sodor since his last visit. Persona Flying Scotsman is a "Rock-Star" among railway folk. Sleek, fast, famous, and strong, he is still able to uphold a fair bit of kindness and charisma that is not deluded by his grandeur. He is very close to his brother Gordon and does his best to see to it that every engine is included. Appearances *'Season 2:' Scot-free, Mavis and the Tornado (cameo), Rosie (cameo), Rock-Star, Pummeling Percy, Tag-Team (cameo), Aura of Menace, Swashbuckler (cameo) Gallery Scot free 18.png Scot free 30.png Scot free 35.png Scot free 37.png Yeah.jpeg scotfree.png Scots and Bear.jpg|Flying Scotsman waiting to take enthusiasts to the congregation. Sidney and the Flying Scotsman.jpg The Flying Scotsman and Gordon.jpg|A banner for Enterprising Engines! including Flying Scotsman and Gordon from Aura of Menace. New paint Flying Scotsman.jpg BoCo, Flying Scotsman, Gordon.jpg File:AuraofMenace10.png File:AuraofMenace16.png File:AuraofMenace19.png File:AuraofMenace34.png File:AuraofMenace43.png File:AuraofMenace54.png File:AuraofMenace56.png File:AuraofMenace75.png File:AuraofMenace78.png File:AuraofMenace82.png File:AuraofMenace88.png File:AuraofMenace120.png File:AuraofMenace121.png File:AuraofMenace122.png Scotsman Racing.png FS Triple Chase.png Vicarstownstationgordonfs.jpg It's my life .jpg Category:Characters Category:Green Engines Category:Real Life Engines Category:Other Railways Category:Steam Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:Mainland Category:Express Engines Category:The Great Railway Show Category:Private Engines Category:Male Characters